Cloche
very short tail scales on legs |family = Clophe (older brother) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 67 }} Cloche is a sura of the Ananta clan. She is part of Sagara's core group along with her older brother Clophe, all of whom arrive in the human realm in Season 1. Appearance In her human form, Cloche appears as a young girl with slightly pale skin tone. She has long brown hair that she ties into two spiraling side-ponytails with gold-colored ribbons. She has thin brown eyebrows, red eyes with vertically elongated pupils and a black line under the lateral part of both of her eyes. Her outfit is composed of a long, gold-colored dress that appears spiky above the chest, a pair of matching gloves that reach midway between her shoulder and elbow and are spiky at the ends. She also wears a piece of lighter-gold cloth wrapped around her waist and tied in back. Currygom describes her as looking more youthful than her fellow 4th-stage rakshasas Riagara and Pingara. In her sura form, she appears as a large, dark gold, snake-like creature. She has large lighter gold feathered wings, feathered patches along her body and feathered ears (that resemble Maruna's in his human form). Cloche has red eyes, a small red forked tongue and two sharp teeth on each jaw. She has two thin brown lines, that start from below her eyes, make a zig-zag behind her eyes, pass below her ears and elongate beyond the base of her wings. Personality Cloche can be somewhat emotional, being susceptible to taunts and quick to anger. she appears to be true to her words and discipline, going on with the plan and continuing to destroy the city, even after several potentially lethal failed attempts at doing so (although she shows signs of lacking confidence when initiating her second attack). Her lack of battle-sense and experience is apparent when she is rather easily felled by only a few magicians. She cares about Clophe and protects him in his weakened state, refusing to leave him. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills Notes * Cloche and Clophe have rakshasa/nastika parents, which makes them weaker than normal rakshasas born between two nastika parents. * Cloche specializes in transcendentals, while Clophe specializes in hand-to-hand combat. Out of Sagara's group, she has the strongest transcendentals, but their long delays make it easy for magicians to seal them with bhavati asvins. * "Cloche" means both "bell" in French and a woman's hat with a bell-shaped crown in English; however, the character name (kloh-cheh) and the English/French words (klohsh) are pronounced differently. * Her file: Plot Season 1 Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Cloche arrives in the human realm via Kubera's gate along with the rest of Sagara's army. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire In preparation for their attack on Atera, Cloche, along with Clophe, Riagara, Pingara, Hura, and Maruna, wait outside the city for Sagara's signal. Cloche is jealous of Maruna's unique transcendental skill, and wishes she had one of her own. As she talks with her companions, she becomes agitated by Hura and his idiocy, and learns more about the barrier system from Riagara. When Sagara gives the signal that the priest is secured, Cloche and the group wait for Maruna to break Atera's barrier. Maruna makes multiple attempts, so Cloche concludes that the priest is not a simple figurehead with a talent for summoning a god. Once the barrier is finally down, the group take their sura forms. Cloche arrives at the Atera Magic Academy and fires up her transcendental Dusky Field, but her attack is quickly neutralized by bhavati asvins, and she is blasted by an amplified bhavati surya, which paralyzes her. The magicians attempt to finish her off with a powerful combined bhavati marut attack, but Clophe saves her at the last moment, chastising her as he pushes her aside. Her head hits the side of a building and she regains consciousness. After Clophe explains the situation, she attempts to use her transendental Rainbow Stream but her attack is neutralized by Airi, who flies into her face and downs her. Regaining her senses, she quickly rises, complains that her two best transcendentals are now sealed, and attempts to convince Clophe to forget about Airi, but fails. She is finally able to successfully use Octuple Shine to attack the Magic Academy. Once Sagara retreats and the battle is over, she is back in human form trying to escape through a forest with an injured Clophe, whose tail was burnt off in an attack. Hura soon finds the siblings and taunts them. She demands that he heal Clophe, but he merely kicks the injured rakshasa to the ground. Hura threatens to hurt Clophe if they persist in going after Sagara, since they are very weak and will only get in the way. The siblings comply and leave with Hura. Chapter 11: The Power of the Name Near Rindhallow, Cloche and the rest of Sagara's group (sans Sagara) listen to Hura as he makes excuses for his sudden retreat at Atera. Sagara joins them and tells them the target in Atera escaped, and Cloche reports that Gandharva is now sulking away in the deepest part of the ocean. Season 2 Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Somewhere near Rindhallow, Cloche gripes to Hura about Gandharva's stupidity and how he is allowing himself to be easily manipulated. When Hura cautions her that he could be listening in, she wonders out loud how that would be possible since he is in Kalibloom. Maruna unexpectedly appears behind her and threatens to eat her if she doesn't explain why Gandharva is there. Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword In a forest outside of Kalibloom, the group of five rakshasas investigates the killing of three 5th-stage upanis. Cloche uses her ability Last Memory to try and understand what could have killed them. She manages to see a black-winged shadow that devoured them while they were alive, which is uncommon among suras. They rule out Hura and the half dragon, and suddenly fear for Sagara's safety, as she has already left for the Temple of Chaos. Chapter 20: Enmity In the Forest of Chaos, Sagara holds a meeting with Pingara, Hura, Cloche, and Clophe. She expresses her disappointment in Gandharva and plots to take down the Chaos barrier themselves. Cloche becomes upset when Hura expresses disbelief in Sagara's account of what God Kubera did in the Temple of Chaos and the fact that they are still allies. At the Forest of Chaos, Sagara receives the report that Gandharva is in the forest with a group of humans. Sagara describes Yuta and asks if he is in the crowd. Cloche does not think so, and wonders if they should approach. When Hura suggests that they use Elwin as bait to draw the priest outside of the Chaos barrier, Clophe tells the group that Riagara has already disposed of her. Hura pities the priest for searching for a daughter who has already been eaten, and Cloche blurts out, "just like Gandharva." Hura asks if this means Shakuntala was really eaten, and Cloche claims that it was just quite likely. Hura recalls Cloche's transcendental skill that allows her to see a person's last moments from their bloodstains. Sagara instructs Hura and Pingara to kill off the humans who have left the barrier, then instructs Cloche and Clophe to head in another direction. Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Cloche criticizes Clophe for never speaking to anyone except her. When he responds that he only wants to be friends with her, she asks him why he abandoned her to chase a human, and points out that he ran away in the end without killing her. She then realizes the Chaos barrier is gone, and they continue to wait for the Earth barrier to be broken so they can carry out Sagara's mission. Cloche reveals to her brother Sagara's plan to have Gandharva destroy Kalibloom by using something more than just emotional resonance. Chapter 22: The One to Stand Before Me At the Temple of Earth, the security system for God Kubera's god-level items have been conveniently turned off, so Cloche and Clophe are able to return quickly to a waiting Sagara with the items. As Sagara and her crew attempt to quietly flee Kalibloom, Yuta confronts them and immediately takes down Riagara and Clophe at a speed that Cloche couldn't see. After he partially eats Pingara, he deduces that Cloche, who makes no attempt to fight, relies solely on transcendentals. When Kasak arrives and attacks Yuta, Sagara and Cloche escape with their injured comrades. Back in the Forest of Chaos, Hura heals the injured and asks how they got hurt. Cloches glances at Maruna before lying by saying they were attacked by the half dragon. When Maruna is questioned about the red sky, he claims he was fighting humans, which Cloche knows is a lie. Chapter 26: Outsider Somewhere near Rindhallow, when Yuta eats an Ananta clan spy caught by Maruna, Cloche and the other rakshasas can hear its screams in the distance, assuming that Maruna is doing the eating. Cloche is upset and hopes that this time they get an ally without a large appetite for snakes. tells her not to worry, because Sagara is calling [[Samphati|someone who does not need to eat to recover vigor]. Chapter 28: Flight/Emergency Cloche wonders how they will pass the time until Samphati returns from doing Sagara's bidding, since they will be relying on the 5th-stage rakshasa to break Rindhallow's barriers. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine In the Aurora Forest, Cloche complains to her fellow rakshasas about the delay in their attack and being kept in the dark about God Kubera's problems. She worries that a longer delay increases the chance that their clanmates will die in the upcoming battle. Samphati arrives with Maruna and explains that the Earth attribute of the snakes is nullified by the presence of Aeroplateau, so they will stay back while she does most of the attacking. However, the news that Sagara will fight Agni causes the Ananta rakshasas to become upset. After Samphati's attack stops and Maruna joins the other rakshasas, Cloche and Riagara demand to know why Maruna left Sagara behind. Maruna gives Cloche a look that unnerves her before responding that their king will return safely since she is using his little brother as a shield. References es:Cloche